


[podfic of] Knockout

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Podfic, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: When Trunks comes home from school on the day which will live on in Vegeta's memory forever as the beginning of the end, what he yells is, "Goten's dad is teaching me kung fu!"Vegeta looks up just in time to see Trunks take a very wobbly fighting stance and kick at the air with an absolute lack of precision, grace, and power."Not very well," he says.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	[podfic of] Knockout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knockout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659952) by [akaparalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/pseuds/akaparalian). 



Title: Knockout

Fandom: DragonBall

pairing: Goku/Vegeta

Author: akaparalian

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Time 26:33

[MP3 (](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/DB%20-%20knockout.mp3)Right click to download, normal click to stream)

thanks to paraka for hosting


End file.
